Objects, such as airplane and motor vehicles, may be provided with information from data sources that are used to determine the objects' navigation information. However, the objects do not verify that the information from the data sources is reliable. Consequently, if the data source information is inaccurate, the resulting navigation information may be inaccurate, as well. Because the objects require accurate navigation information to navigate to the desired destination, the inability to obtain such reliable information may jeopardize the success of their endeavors.